narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuki Kaneko
Appearance Yuki has green eyes and golden hair that reaches her hips. She is well built, with toned legs and arm muscles. Due to her training with tailed beasts. Yuki has a two of scars on her right calf and one scar on her left thigh. Yuki wears a black tight long sleeve shirt, under a sleeveless green with yellow rimed sweatshirt that has a hood and shirt blue pants that are easy to move around in. When she was younger all she wore was a ragged shirt that reached her knees. She doesn’t wear the exact same shirt but she still sometimes wears a ragged shirt that reaches her knees, although it is usually at night. Personality Yuki is a intellegent fifteen year old girl, who possesses the rare trait of photographic memory. Yuki is often shy and tends not to speak to anyone of her own species. Instead she tends to stick closely to Kurama. Meaning that Kurama is never that far away from her. When she is around the tailed beast, she is a bundle of joy and often sassy. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, especially if it's to Kurama, who she views as her main parent. Background Yuki was abandoned by her real parents when she was only a baby. Due to her special chakra, she attracted the attention of Kurama. At first Kurama was about to kill the young Yukim but moments before he was about to he noticed something unusual about the young Yuki's chakra. So instead of killing her, Kurama decided to raise her as his own. However, the fact that she had unusual chakra doesn't explain why Kurama took her in. It's almost as if luck was on her side.... Abilities Taijutsu Yuki is an expert a natural Taijutsu expert, due to her mysterious clan. Son Goku noticed her natural taijutsu instincts when he was training her for the first time. So Son Goku arrived at the conclusion that this level of Taijutsu is not unusual in Yuki's clan. Kurama has noted on many occasions that her Taijutsu can rival taijutsu users twice her age. Yuki knows many different fighting styles and the most common ones she uses are based on each of the tailed beasts. The Shukaku Style whish is based on defense. The Matatabi style which is based on speed and acting predatory. The Isobu style which is based on durability and withstanding attacks. The Son Gokū style which is based on nimbleness and knowing when to attack. The Kokuō style which is based on overwhelming the opponent with strength and brute force. The Saiken style which is based on trapping opponents, this style is similar to Judo. The Chōmei style which is based on taijutsu used in the air. The Gyūki style which is based on using every part of your body at once. And finally the Kurama style which is based on fierceness and making sure your opponent won't be able to walk afterwards. Ninjutsu Yuki's Ninjutsu skill is slightly above average. She was able to master tailed beast telepathy when she was only four years old. Gyūki has said that "If Yuki were to push herself a little more then she wouldn't be a force to be reckoned with Genjutsu Yuki's Genjutsu skill is below average. The reason for this is because, not many of the tailed beasts know Genjutsu. In fact their is only one that is strong enough in Genjutsu to be a teacher to Yuki. Her lack of Genjutsu skill doesn't bother Yuki because Yuki thinks: that out of all of the Ninja skills, genjutsu is the least useful. Nature Transformation Yin Release Yin Release was the first nature transformation she was able to use. She was first able to use it when she was only four. Her ability to control Yin chakra became great with each passing day. Yuki only knows one Yin Technique which she mastered when she was fifteen. The technique isn't pure Yin chakra, instead it's a combination of Yin and Yang chakra. The technique is called, Tailed Beast Rage and it is her signiture technique. Yang Release Yang Release was the second nature Transformation she was able to use. She was first able to use this nature transformation two months after she was first able to use Yin chakra but three months before her use of Yin-Yang Release. She grew rapidly in the use of Yang Release, not as fast as Yin Release but still very quickly. Yin-Yang Release She gained the ability to use Yin-Yang Release three months after her ability use Yang Release. With the knowledge of the use of three nature transformations when she was only four years old, it became apparent to the tailed beasts that young Yuki had a lot of potential. It was around this time when she mastered tailed beast telepathy. Wind Release She was able to use Wind Release when she was ten years old. Sometime in December, Shukaku taught her Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet. Yuki was excited to learn the technique because at the time she didn't know a lot. In fact she only knew five techniques including Wind Release Drilling Air Bullet. That became technique the first Wind Release move she was taught. It took Yuki only five days to master this powerful technique. Fire Release Fire Release was the fast nature transformation Yuki learned. Yuki was able to use Fire Release techniques when she was twelve years old. The first technique she learned was fire breath. Or also known as: Fire Release stream. She was able to master this simple technique in just 3 days. Part in the Story Part I The first training session A day with Kurama Yuki woke up on Kurama's back and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned then said: "Kurama, what are we doing today." Kurama opened his eyes and said: "I'm doing nothing. Your going to train with Goku today." Yuki sighed lazily and responded: "But, I'm feeling lazy today. How about I don't but we pretend I did." Kurama rolled his eyes, then closed them without responding to Yuki's remark. "Please, Kurama." Yuki said to Kurama telepathically. Kurama sighed and responded: "It doesn't matter what I say, your just going to bug me until I give in." Yuki nodded in agreement with a wide smile on her face. Kurama could feel Yuki nod and Kurama opened both of his eyes and asked: "Fine. What do you want to do?" Yuki thought for a couple of seconds before replying "I want to play a game." Kurama looked over his shoulder and glanced at Yuki before saying: "Incase you haven't notice, I'm not human. I can't play human games." Yuki grinned and replyed "The great Kurama. The most powerful tailed beast can't use a simple transformation jutsu." Yuki replied with a little sass in her voice. Shukaku laughed at that, "Yeah Kurama, all that talk about, nine tails being better then one and you can't even do that." Kurama turned his head so that he was looking forward and grumbled: "Shut up, Yuki." Yuki jumped off Kurama's back and walked in front of Kurama so that they were looking at each other. "It's an easy game. Even you can play. You hide a couple of objects and I find it." Yuki explained. Kurama picked up a rock, which had a 4 inch radius. "See this?" Kurama asked. Yuki nodded happily, her eyes were wide with anticipation. "Fetch it!" Kurama exclaimed as he chucked the rock, the rock flew 4 miles before landing. Yuki ran after it as if she was an excited puppy. And hour later, the young Yuki returned to Kurama with the rock in her hand. "That was too easy, throw into a body of water next time." Yuki said with a grin. Kurama stood up and grabed Yuki's shirt with his teeth, like how a lioness would carry her young around and began to walk. "Come on, where going to the lake. You have to much energy today" Kurama said through clenched teeth. Yuki allowed Kurama to pick her up and her body went limp, like how a rag doll cat would go limp when picked up. "Which lake? The usual one?" Yuki asked. Kurama didn't say anything but nodded to show that she was right. "Will Isobu be there." Yuki asked curiously. Kurama shrugged his shoulders showing that he didn't know. When they reached the lake Kurama opened his mouth and the young Yuki fell in the water with a small splash. Kurama smiled then laid down and watched Yuki play in the water. "Dad, aren't you coming in?" Yuki asked. It was the first time Yuki had called Kurama dad, and he was surprised. "W-what? Oh, not right now Yuki." Kurama said. Yuki flashed a knowing smile as if she knew that Kurama liked the way she called him dad. "Ok." Yuki said as he continued to play. The easy life The will to grow stronger Part II Learning how much she's grown A day in the life of Yuki Yuki's first fight Meeting her real parents for the first time Trivia * Yuki means happiness or snow * Yuki's last name means Golden child * Yuki's favorite food is dangos or ramen * Yuki would be around Jōnin level if she lived in a hidden village Quotes * "Kurama you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you, humans can't eat raw meat! Even Shukaku knows that.'' " - Yuki to Kurama * "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, and Kurama. Did I get your names right. Or am I wrong again." - Three year old Yuki, learning the tailed beasts names while they are gathered around her in a circle. * "Does it matter that my parents are tailed beasts. Parents are parents no matter their species. Shukaku, Matatabi, ''Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, and Kurama are the best parents I could ever have and if you try to seal them away I will rip you limb from limb." - Yuki to a opponent. References Category:Kasumi12346 Category:Female